GUTS Eagle
The is the primary vehicle of Super GUTS and is created from combining the GUTS Eagle Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. It is later combined with the Alpha-Superior in place of the Alpha to become . The vehicle itself is based upon the Ultra Hawk No.1 used by Ultra Garrison and GUTS Wing EX-J for combination and separation purposes and is considered as an evolution of the GUTS Wing. Also, a large amount of these jets are mass-produced as seen in all portion of TPC though the Super GUTS' are the only ones seen combined. Jet Formations * : An aircraft capable of operating in both atmospheric and zero gravity environment, the GUTS Eagle possesses the Neo Maxima engine for propulsion. There were two models available, one was situated in the TPC Far East Headquarters Grandome (also Super GUTS base) and Cliomos Island. Its main attack is energy beam fired from its nosecone. Optionally, it can also armed with a jet wire to lift objects or carrying GUTS Dig and GUTS Marine. In desperate situation, the GUTS Eagle can initiate , separating into three components. The GUTS Eagle altogether is based on the Ultra Hawk 1 from Ultraseven. * : A GUTS Eagle combination made by replacing Alpha with Alpha-Superior. It's only sortie was in Bazob and Yumenokatamari confrontation. Flight performance is enhanced and can also unleash a stronger Tornado Thunder attack. GUTS Eagle.png|GUTS Eagle GUTS Eagle Superior.png|GUTS Eagle-Superior Components * : Also called as , it is armed with heatray lasers. Although being a two-seater jet, it was mostly rode by Asuka until he left it in favor of GUTS Eagle Alpha-Superior in episode 33, leaving the former jet seldomly in use during certain situations. In Ultraman Saga, it was used by Nozomu Taiga in an aerial combat against Sphire forces before his inter-dimensional abduction by Alien Bat. GUTS Eagle Alpha is based on the Sub VTOL from Ultraman and Ultra Hawk 1 β from Ultraseven. ** : First appeared in episode 33, which excels in speed. Its true potential lies upon the capability of aerobatics and accurate precision in firing. Its main armaments are on the front wing and on the back wing. The jet was piloted by Asuka in favor from the GUTS Eagle Alpha. He also piloted it after both him and Dyna were sucked into a wormhole as a result of their victory over Gransphire and flew together with his long lost father in the wormhole. The Alpha-Superior was revealed to have mass-produced as of year 2038 in Ultraman Tiga Gaiden and utilized as training jets for rookies of Neo Super GUTS. One aircraft was piloted by Tsubasa Madoka, who eventually time-slipped into the Jōmon Period of Japan by the sorcerer Dogramagma, crashing into the Sakimori Village before he return to his proper time by fixing the jet. * : Also called as , it is armed with and can optionally equipped with grenades, water bombs, rocket launcher and turrets. The jet is a four-seater and is usually piloted by commanding members of Super GUTS, Hibiki and Kohda. * : Also called as , it is armed with the cannon on its nose and several tracking missile and cooling missile. This jet is a two-seater and is usually piloted by Ryo. GUTS Eagle Alpha.png|GUTS Eagle Alpha GUTS Eagle Alpha Superior.png|GUTS Eagle Alpha-Superior GUTS Eagle Beta.png|GUTS Eagle Beta GUTS Eagle Gamma.png|GUTS Eagle Gamma Gallery GUTS Eagle 1.jpg GUTS Eagle Superior.jpg Fa943a22883893adf8b8d6a145157361.jpg GUTS Eagle Alpha Superior.jpg GUTS Eagle Beta.jpg GUTS Eagle Gamma.jpg GUTS Eagle.gif|Size comparison of GUTS Eagle and GUTS Eagle-Superior with a GUTS Wing 1 GUTS Eagle Alpha.gif GUTS Eagle Beta.gif GUTS Eagle Gamma.gif GUTS Eagle Alpha Superior.gif Trivia *The GUTS Eagle shares the same color scheme as Ultraman Dyna. Category:Weapons Category:Mechas Category:Super GUTS Category:Super GUTS Vehicles Category:Ultraman Dyna